The present invention relates to a time-gain controlling method and apparatus, recording medium and ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling the time gain for echo reception, a medium recorded with a program for causing a computer to implement such a time-gain controlling function, and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus comprising such a time-gain controlling apparatus.